elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortify Restoration
– (Alchemy) – (Enchanting) }} Fortify Restoration is an Alchemy and Enchantment effect in . Effects The Alchemy effect increases the Restoration skill. This can have several effects: *Decreases the magicka cost of Restoration spells. *Boosts the potency of potions crafted with the Alchemy skill. *Boosts the potency of potions taken after the Fortify Restoration potion. *Boosts the existing enchantments of weapons, armor and jewelry temporarily. Ingredients *Abecean Longfin *Cyrodilic Spadetail *Salt Pile *Small Antlers *Small Pearl *Yellow Mountain Flower Items *Nahkriin *Diadem of the Savant (reduces all spell costs including restoration thus mimicking a mixture of all Fortify (Magic School) enchantments) *Various amulets, rings, headgear and armor with 'Restoration' in the title. Trivia *The 'Fortify Restoration' glitch, when combined with Alchemy enchantments and creating potions that increase skills, can be used to easily level skills up to 100. *Drinking a very high level Fortify Restoration potion (about 500%, so 20% reduction will be multiplied by 5) prior to equipping an Amulet of Talos will eliminate all cooldowns on Dragon Shouts. The effect will be lost if the amulet is removed. *Drinking a very high Fortify Restoration potion prior to equipping a Diadem of the Savant or Saarthal Amulet will eliminate all magicka cost for all spells until it is unequipped or the character transforms into either a werewolf or vampire lord. *Riften Fishery is an excellent place to collect three of the ingredients used in the Fortify Restoration potion (Abecean longfin, Cyrodilic spadetail, and salt piles). They can be found in the fish barrels that are abundant around the docks. The Dragonborn must steal the items. However, if Wujeeta is spoken to first and a healing potion is given to her to cure her skooma addiction, one can have free legal access to the Riften Fishery and all items within. *If the add-on has been installed, one can add Abecean longfin and Cyrodilic spadetail in their hatchery to get many of them (around five to six of each every two or so days). After adding a kitchen to one's house, salt piles spawn there every few days. Yellow mountain flowers cannot be grown in a homestead's garden, however. *Multiple spadetail fish may also be found by going down the river that starts at Ivarstead and ends at Windhelm. Bugs * Items enchanted with Fortify Restoration may have a significantly reduced effect. i.e. even if items that total more than 100% reduction in Magicka are worn, the Magicka cost may still be much higher than it should be (as the cost of Restoration spells should be zero). * The exploitable glitch still works when it comes to creating super powerful enchantments such as high healing rates which match that of the Argonian hist playset. To seal the glitch permanently into the game and keep one's godhood, one must use the glitch to create overpowered alchemic and smithing equipment. It may or may not work for the other consoles, PC included. **Create an alchemy apparel/armor set normally. **Use the set to create the Fortify Restoration potion once, drink it, and then re-equip the gear. **Repeat step two until one's enchanted alchemy set reaches a comfortable potency. **Create Fortify Enchanting potions and enchant the new alchemic gear and smithing gear with the glitched effects to seal it permanently into gameplay. One must be careful not to abuse the glitch to reach nine-digit power levels. * If a Fortify Restoration potion is drunk then a piece of enchanted armor is unequipped and re-equipped, the enchantment's augmentation is locked in until the armor piece is removed either by the player or by transforming into a Werewolf or Vampire Lord. *Drinking a Restoration Potion before acquiring the Extra Pockets skill in the Pickpocket skill tree will give a permanent bonus to the carry weight granted. *Drinking a Restoration Potion before acquiring the Recovery skill in the Restoration skill tree will give a permanent bonus to Magicka Regeneration. Appearances * de:Wiederherstellung verstärken Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Effects